


Welcome Home

by dwalinfuckinson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/pseuds/dwalinfuckinson
Summary: Bilbo welcomes his husband home after a long time away.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kytanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Kytanna! She is an absolute sweetheart and has been working so hard on her exams, so I thought she could use some dwaggins fic as a reward!

Bilbo smiled as he closed the oven door, placing the last batch of cookies on a cooling rack on the counter. Dwalin had been away for over a month and Bilbo missed his dwarf fiercely. Word had come the previous morning from the patrol Dwalin was leading: they had successfully completed their mission and were on their way back to Erebor. Bilbo had nearly shouted when he heard the news, and had rushed to the markets immediately to get the supplies he needed for a small feast to celebrate his husband’s return.

As he tried one of his famous triple chocolate chip cookies, he could hardly wait for his husband to walk through the door. He had been cooking up a storm all day, preparing a roast, turkey legs, glazed root vegetables, potatoes, fresh bread, and a hearty stew. Of course he had also been busy the day before, baking chocolate orange scones, seed cakes, apple pie, and pecan crumble. Having finished off his third batch of Dwalin's favorite cookies, Bilbo was confident that he would bulk up his dwarf after such a long time away.

Bilbo popped the last chunk of cookie in his mouth before wiping his hands on his trousers. He still needed to set the table and change before Dwalin came home, so he set off to their bedroom to put on the clothes he had laid out earlier. He had decided on brown trousers, a white shirt, and an emerald waistcoat- Dwalin's favorite color. As he fastened the buttons on his shirt, Bilbo thought back, as he often does, to their quest.

He thinks about the first time he met his husband, and how he had thought the dwarf unspeakably rude and rough, dangerous even. He remembers his deep baritone voice mixing with the others’ in song the night before they left, and the eye rolls he received in response to his complaints about handkerchiefs when he first joined them on the road. Dwalin's tattoos and piercings had intrigued him, with his jewelry flashing in the sun and his tattoos rippling across his arms and neck as he moved. He'd been caught staring more than once, much to his utter embarrassment.

While reaching for his waistcoat, he remembers the hooded cloak Dwalin had given him- it was a deep forest green and ridiculously large, but comforting and warm all the same. Looking back, Bilbo now realizes that that's when he first started to fall for the dwarf- when Dwalin had so selflessly given his spare cloak to a hobbit he hardly knew. That was something Bilbo loved about him: his big heart. Though it was often hidden under a rough and tumble exterior, Dwalin was the kindest dwarf Bilbo knew. He sometimes wishes that he could go back in time and shake his former self and tell him _exactly_ who that terrifying dwarf really is. Bilbo was interrupted from his reminiscing by the sound of a key in the front door, and he quickly checked himself in the mirror before hurrying out to the living room.

He reached the front hall just in time to see his dwarf closing the door. Bilbo felt a wide grin stretch his face as he ran towards his husband, who dropped his bag to open his arms and sweep him into a warm embrace. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck and buried his face in his chest. He felt his feet leaving the ground as Dwalin lifted him into his arms. Bilbo had missed this- Dwalin gave the best hugs, each one leaving him feeling safe and warm and loved.

_“Bilbo.”_

Dwalin whispered his name like a prayer, and he tightened his grip around the dwarf's neck. Bilbo felt Dwalin's chest shake as he chuckled and moved to bury his face in Bilbo's hair. They stayed there in the doorway for a long time, taking the time to just hold each other after so long apart. Eventually, they pulled back just enough to look at each other, and Dwalin gently placed Bilbo back on the ground. Bilbo wasn't surprised to see tears in his dwarf's eyes, as Dwalin was quite a gentle soul when it came to his One.

“Oh, how I missed you,” Bilbo murmured, not surprised to hear a crack in his own voice. Dwalin beamed down at him and squeezed his waist, his big hands almost meeting in the small of Bilbo's back.

“Aye, I missed ye’ as well. ‘Lot of cold nights out on the road without ye’ there to warm me!” Dwalin’s laughter filled the hall while Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“So that's all I'm good for? Warming your bed? I guess I'll just have to throw out the dinner I made you then!” Dwalin stopped laughing instantly, making a sound like the breath had been punched out of him. He narrowed his eyes at the hobbit, but the look was ruined by the twinkle still in his eye.

“You wouldn't _dare_ ,” Dwalin said, “You love food too much to waste such a good meal.” Bilbo hummed and pulled back, until he lingered nearly out of the reach of Dwalin's arms. He felt the dwarf clutch at his side reflexively, as if he couldn't bear the thought of not holding his hobbit close.

“I suppose you're right, I couldn't bring myself to throw out _everything_. Maybe just the roast, or perhaps the pies.” Bilbo put his finger to his chin and pretended to think. “Oh, I know! You didn’t want any of my triple chocolate chip cookies did you?” Dwalin gasped, removing one of his hands from Bilbo’s side and placing it over his heart with a mock-wounded expression.

“Amrâlimê, you would keep me from the thing that made me fall for ya in the first place? After all those weeks away from yer side?” Bilbo couldn't hold his laughter back any longer and started giggling, Dwalin's deeper laugh quickly joining in. Dwalin suddenly gathered Bilbo up into his arms again, nearly crushing him against his chest. Bilbo felt his husband sigh as he ran his nose along Bilbo’s cheek. “I really did miss you mizimelûh, I hope ya know that.” Bilbo turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on his husband’s scarred nose.

“I do know that, azaghâlê. Welcome home.” With that, Bilbo gently detached himself from Dwalin’s embrace and took his hand, leading him into their home to enjoy finally being together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Ky! <3
> 
> Khuzdul Meanings:
> 
> Amrâlimê - my love  
> Mizimelûh - jewel of all jewels  
> Azaghâlê - my warrior


End file.
